It's Me, Your Nephew
by Brandishing No.2 Pencils
Summary: Li wonders what's happening to Mushi. Iroh wonders what's happening to Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle? H-hey...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Th-this can't be happening...they've taken you away from _me_."

"W-what's the problem?"

"Zuko...my nephew..I know you're in there..."

"Uncle! Just stop hugging me for a moment and look at me in the eye. I need you to see sense. I don't know who this Zuko is...m-maybe he's your relative or something. But I am here. It's me. Your nephew...**_Li_**."

"Zu...Zuko..."

"Li."

"L-Li, you're not who you think you are."

"Do you need help? Are you having a panic attack? It's okay...stop crying, I am here. It's me, Li."

"No! You're not Li! You're Prince Zuko!"

"P-prince? Zuko? Is this a joke? I am just a simple tea server. Uncle, are you okay? Maybe a cup of tea would help."

**Silence**.

"Yes! Tea!"

"Uncle, what are you—?"

"A-a bit of ginseng...some of this spicy herb...it m-might fix him right up. B-boil the wate_AAAH_!"

"Are you—"

"I'm f-fine! Just my hands...shaking a bit too strongly..."

"I can help."

"No need...but here...d-drink this up."

"Woah! Um, thanks."

"Come on. Finish it to the last drop...and it might help you remember."

"Mmm! This is great, Uncle."

"Zu—_Li_?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"What is it?"

"What is my name?"

"Uncle, you're scaring me. Did you forget your name or—?"

"WHAT IS MY NAME?!"

"It's...Mushi."

"..."

"H-hey! Why are you tearing up? I loved your tea."

"Zuko would never say that so directly..."

"W-what did you say?"

"N-nothing. Oh, what did they ever do to you?"

"They let me go."

"What? W-who let you g-go?"

"_Gah_! Uncle...you're hurting me..._my shoulders_..."

"Who took you? And. Let. You. _Go_?!"

"It's...ah...the Dai Li."

"T-the Dai Li?"

"Yes...the cultural protectors of our heritage."

"W-who spoke to y-you? What exactly d-did he do?!"

"I think it's the leader. He bid me to sit after arresting me. He gave me a chance to defend myself that I am not a criminal. Then...he told me a lot of things...then I suppose he sent me on my way. All charges cleared."

"How long did...did they detain you?"

"I don't know. An hour, maybe?"

"Y-you were gone for two whole days..."

"I don't believe you. That's impossible."

"What's the l-l-leader's name?"

"His name is Long Feng."

"No. No, no, _noooo_!"

"Uncle! Please, stop hurting yourself."

"Z-Zuko...come back! Come back...I love you l-like a s-s-son...c-c-come...b-back..."

"Uncle, I don't know who this Zuko is...but I'll try to find him for you."

"F-find? He's here...but lost...very lost...please come back...I—"

"Please...I can't understand what are you muttering about."

"F-feel your left eye."

"It's my scar. I think a firebending bully gave me this a long, long time ago...I can't really remember."

"Argh! Z-Zuko...I-I miss you..a-already. Please..."

"You're not okay. I think you need some rest, Uncle. A man needs his rest."

"My...Zuko... would not dwell on...those a-anecdotes..."

"Shhh...shhh...it's fine, Uncle..."

"Li...please try to remember. Hold on to me. Please...do you know anything about the Agni Kai? Your father? The war? "

"War? But...dear uncle...there is no war in Ba Sing Se."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hear that? That's the sound of a crushing heart. Review and I might do something to fix him...or not at all. If you ever read my profile, you'll know what this means: "_Mwahahahahahaha_!"

What the heck am I doing?! I am supposed to be writing RotBTD: The Fearless. Oh, well. It's time to do that. Won't want the last youth to go AWOL, won't we?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello..._Li_."

"..."

"Why aren't you answering? That is no way to pay your respects to your princess and mistress."

"My apologies, your highness. Please, forgive me. I am just...astonished."

"Oh, very well...since they said that you are very special."

"Why did they brought me here? Is it because you would like some tea, your highness?"

"_Mistress_. Correct yourself, Li."

"Would you like some tea, my mistress?"

"..."

"Mistress?"

"So it's true...I am impressed."

"S-sorry?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"You're...the princess who struck the Avatar with lightning..."

"I meant my name, peasant!"

"N-no."

"I am Princess Azula, crown princess of the Fire Nation. Favored of Fire Lord Ozai. Did the names strike you as familiar?"

"No, princess..."

"How about _Zuko_?"

"My...uncle kept on calling for him."

"Typical uncle. Oh, well. I guess I should find him and lock him up."

"D-did you say anything, princess?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Li. By the way, can you serve me some tea?"

"Jasmine...or ginseng?"

"Jasmine."

"Here it is, your highness."

"Mm...wait..what is _this_?!"

"It's J-Jasmine tea, my mistress. _Ah_—!"

"Serve me again! You call this thing tea?! It's just hot, leaf juice!"

"M-my apologies! Argh—_no_!"

"Oh, look. Now your robes are burnt. But you delight me...I guess, your tea tastes great, after all. Very well, then. I'll take you to the Fire Nation palace. Your skills are fit for the Fire Lord..."

"R-really?"

"Yes. It's an honor to be there, don't you think?"

"But...what about my Uncle Mushi?"

"I guess he'll be coming too."

"T-thank you. I don't know what to say—"

"Save it. And wear your best tunic. I want all my servants at their best."

"Yes, you highness."

"..."

"Princess?"

"I'm fine. I am just waiting to see if you have any other reactions."

"I...am very happy, I guess."

"We will be departing tomorrow. I am sure the Fire Lord will put you in a very special position."

"You think?"

"Uh-huh. But I suggest you go sleep in your peasant's quarters now. We wouldn't want you so tired-looking, wouldn't we...LiLi?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Nope. I won't fix him just yet. However, are you curious what conversation took place beneath Lake Laogai? Review...and I'll post what really happened. _Mwahahahahahaha_!


End file.
